Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assembling a component with a web.
The present invention further relates to an apparatus for assembling a component with a web.
The present invention still further relates to an assembled product.
Related Art
Many manufacturing processes involve assembling of components of a mutually different nature on. More and more such manufacturing processes use a polymer or another flexible foil, e.g. from aluminum as a carrier on which the components are mounted. Use of a flexible foil allows for roll to roll assembly where the foil, serving as a web can be transported along various manufacturing stages.
Pick-and-place techniques are most common and effective for assembly purposes, i.e. to enable distributing components to the required target positions onto the carrier substrate (or web in case of R2R assembly). The major drawbacks and challenges of this approach are:
a) The throughput and costs. The process can't be run in the parallel to increase the throughput of the process, and in addition requires sophisticated, expensive and component size-sensitive tools for performing the assembly.
b) Known methods do not allow for a continuous nonstop assembly. Instead for precise assembly of the components a stop-and-go mechanism is used, wherein the web stops each time for the component to be placed to the predefined position on the web.
US20080016682 discloses a method for microstructure assembly, which comprises steps of: providing a carrier having a plurality of joints formed thereon; forming a pedestal on each joint; forming a droplet on each pedestal; placing a microstructure on each droplet; removing each droplet for enabling the corresponding microstructure to couple with the joint corresponding thereto. In the aforesaid method, the use of the plural droplets is to align the plural microstructures in an automatic manner so as to enable each microstructure to couple with its corresponding joint smoothly.
It is further noted that DE 19581457 discloses a gripper unit for handling micro sized components using an adhesive force between a fluid and the component to hold the component. The fluid is introduced through capillaries in a main block. Once the component is initially adhered to the surface it may be moved laterally to the correct position and suction applied. The component is then moved on the gripper to the mounting location over the carrier and is deposited by being mechanically displaced or by the application of air pressure.